


The Ordinary Truth

by ANonsense



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Boy Doesn't Actually Cry Wolf - It is Just an Expression, Boy who Cries Wolf, Consequences, Drabble, Gen, Infiltration, Kid Alex, No Actual Wolf, Sad, Truth, Uncle Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finally tells Alex where he actually goes everyday. It isn't the bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ordinary Truth

When Alex is four, he asks Ian where he goes when he leaves the house. Ian tells him, quite straight-faced, that he is a spy and that he is going out to save the world from some internationally notorious drug smugglers and generally nasty all-round prison escapees. When Alex asks, giggling, how, Ian says 'by pretending to be one'.

When he gets home, three days later, tired and covered in dirt, Alex asks him how his day was at the bank.

Ian says, "Fine."


End file.
